The invention described relates to the field of electronics and optics, and more specifically to miniaturized electronic devices and fabrication of such a device, such as micro-opto-electro-mechanical systems (MOEMS).
Most current interferometers using a Fourier transform (FT) principle are heavy and bulky. While various micro-fabrication approaches have been tried in order to create smaller-sized devices, when preparing such a device in miniature, the characteristics of a scanning mirror are challenging (e.g., in terms of stroke, position sensing, and mirror assembly) and have not been suitably met because micro-machined actuators do not generate sufficient stroke and precision position control has not matured sufficiently.